


Won't Surrender

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix based on episode 02x16 "The Miller's Daughter", focusing on the scenes that Cora was directly involved in or was a primary focus of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> All quoted dialogue was found via [Once Upon a Time Episode Transcripts](http://ouattranscripts.wordpress.com/) & all images were found via [screencapped.net](http://screencapped.net/tv/onceuponatime/index.php)

  


**King Xavier:** Now apologize. Apologize, or this will be the last bit of flour we’ll take from you. There are other millers out there.  
 **Cora:** I beg your pardon, Princess Eva.  
 **King Xavier:** Stay down until we have passed. You are where you belong.

  
**Track One: "[I Will Not Bow](http://open.spotify.com/track/2yXyz4NLTZx9CLdXfLTp5E)" -- Breaking Benjamin**

_I will not bow, I will not break_  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Regina:** But Henry’s never going to forgive that. And the whole point of this is… Wait. What is the point of all this?  
 **Cora:** To protect our family.  
 **Regina:** Or you gaining your power.  
 **Cora:** Whatever power I gain is for us – to protect you, to protect Henry. If we lose this battle, we’ll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them. And that, my love? Is something I’ll never do.

  
**Track Two: "[Mother Knows Best](http://open.spotify.com/track/1lOSxJNCLvWm2bYaTcTSmK)" -- Donna Murphy**

_Mother's right here_  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mama knows best  
Mother knows best

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Cora:** Has the King really brought all these wealthy women here to vie to purchase his son? Poor Prince Henry.  
 **Henry I:** You’re very Frank.  
 **Cora:** Well, I… Oh, my. You’re him. You’re the Prince. I am very, very… I’m… I’m a goose, aren’t I?  
 **Henry I:** I don’t know, let’s find out. Can a goose waltz?  
 **Cora:** But I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of someone purchasing you.  
 **Henry I:** Then what are you doing here?  
 **Cora:** I just came for the free food. Exquisite mutton, by the way.  
 **Henry I:** Thank you.

  
**Track Three: "[Girlfriend](http://open.spotify.com/track/5HbCnVLXRyZVxnreOPgJCK)" -- Avril Lavigne**

_She's like so whatever_  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

***

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again! )

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Cora:** Teach me. Don’t just do it. Teach me. Make it part of our deal.  
 **Rumpelstiltskin:** You are a spicy one, aren’t you? Oh, well. Rumpelstiltskin.  
 **Cora:** What?  
 **Rumpelstiltskin:** My name. Do believe you just earned it.

  
**Track Four: "[Corrupt](http://open.spotify.com/track/1oCxGMZ6pchP8WvqcOAicj)" -- Depeche Mode**

_What are you trying_  
Don't even tempt me  
Soon you'll be crying  
And wishing you dreamt me

You'd be calling out my name  
When you need someone to blame

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Rumpelstiltskin:** You just need to stop thinking about it. Magic is about emotion. Summon up that moment that made you so angry, you would’ve killed if you could.  
 **Cora:** You do that?  
 **Rumpelstiltskin:** I do.

***

**Rumpelstiltskin:** What do you want to do to them?  
 **Cora:** I want to make them bow. I want their kneecaps…to crack and freeze on the stones. I want their necks to break from bending.

  
**Track Five: "[Dark Horse](http://open.spotify.com/track/5jrdCoLpJSvHHorevXBATy)" -- Katy Perry**

_So you wanna play with magic_  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

***

She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Cora:** Here. Here’s your gold.  
 **King Xavier:** This… Did you really do it?  
 **Cora:** You saw it with your own eyes.  
 **King Xavier:** You’re just a miller’s daughter.  
 **Cora:** I am so much more.  
 **King Xavier:** You’ve earned him.

  
**Track Six: "[What I've Done](http://open.spotify.com/track/4JErskWxmILvav6U2PkTbn)" -- Linkin Park**

_Put to rest_  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean the slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty.

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**David:** It’s them. Regina and Cora – they’re here.  
(Outside, Regina and Cora conjure a magical fireball together. They throw it against the door, which easily breaks Emma’s protection spell. When they enter the shop, they find Emma, Neal, and David armed with swords.)  
 **Emma:** Regina. Think about what you’re doing.  
 **Regina:** Don’t talk to me.

  
**Track Seven: "[Daughters of Darkness](http://open.spotify.com/track/4VePzdXxuDLACKbBq05BZA)" -- Halestorm**

_We came to battle, baby_  
We came to win the war  
We won't surrender 'till we  
Get what we're looking for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighbourhood

***

Daughters of darkness, sister insane  
A little evil, goes a long long way  
We stand together  
No, we're not afraid  
We'll live forever

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Cora:** Royal brides have to be snow white.  
 **Rumpelstiltskin:** When you see the future, there is irony everywhere.  
 **Cora:** You know, I thought I wanted this. White and bright, all the admiration. But then I look at it. Fifth in line to be Queen. That won’t happen without an awful lot of bloodshed. And what you give me…  
 **Rumpelstiltskin:** I can give you nothing but darkness and isolation.  
 **Cora:** And love.  
 **Rumpelstiltskin:** Yeah. And love.  
 **Cora:** I want that.

  
**Track Eight: "[All For You](http://open.spotify.com/track/2bZDtrYSoUvJcWHizWR1Ak)" -- In This Moment**

_You know that you're the reason_  
In everything I do  
It's all for you  
You know that you're my reason in life  
It's all for you

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**King Xavier:** Love is weakness. It isn’t for hard women like you. That should make your choice easier.  
 **Cora:** What choice?  
 **King Xavier:** Run off with the evil imp you don’t think anyone knows about, in the name of love, or stand next to my son with a crown on your head and citizens at your feet.  
 **Cora:** If the choice is love or power, then even having a heart is a liability.

  
**Track Nine: "[Broken Pieces](http://open.spotify.com/track/4LEAckgEwP76NL3KWw6cwV)" -- Apocalyptica featuring Lacey**

_It's too late now_  
To stop the process  
This was your choice  
You let it in  
This double life you lead  
Is eating you up from within

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**MMB:** Think about it. What would happen if Cora had her heart back? Back inside her?  
 **Regina:** She told me she took it out to protect herself.  
 **MMB:** And did it work? The person she was before… Do you think that person survived? She can’t love, so she can’t love you.  
 **Regina:** She always wanted the best for me. That’s love.  
 **MMB:** Imagine real love. You’d have a mother, and a start on making a family Henry could be a part of. Or, you could have her be the Dark One. The choice is yours.

  
**Track Ten: "Doing The Best That I Can (Escape From Berlin)" -- Stevie Nicks**

_But it's alright, baby...I'm doing the best that I can_  
Yes it's alright, baby...I'm doing the best that I can  
Because fate causes fortune and fortune takes it away  
And then fortune causes nightmares...nightmares that make you crazy  
It's alright, baby...I'm doing the best that I can

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Cora:** Mine. I had to. You told me not to let anything stop me until they’re on their knees. My heart was stopping me.  
 **Rumpelstiltskin:** You never loved me. Never. You’re not getting away with this. We had a contract. I’ll take your baby!  
 **Cora:** You changed the contract, Rumpel. You only get your own child. And any baby I have… It won’t be yours.

***

**Mr. Gold:** A vision told me about you. Told me this day would come. But it didn’t tell me everything. Didn’t tell me what I really wanted to know.  
 **Cora:** And what’s that?  
 **Mr. Gold:** Did you ever love me?  
 **Cora:** Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I ever truly loved.

  
**Track Eleven: "[Just Like You](http://open.spotify.com/track/1RtnIF8uRwTLxmcR87V6Wo)" -- Three Days Grace**

_You thought you were standing beside me_  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**King Xavier:** Princess Cora, please. Tell me, daughter, what’s her name?  
 **Cora:** Her name is Regina, for one day, she will be Queen.

  
**Track Twelve: "[Baby Mine](http://open.spotify.com/track/7whbB67mJZzBpvMmnyVWRl)" -- Bette Midler**

_If they knew all about you,_  
They'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

**~ * ~ * ~**  


**Regina:** Mother? Mother? What’s wrong?  
 **Cora:** This… Would’ve been enough. You… You would’ve been enough.  
 **Regina:** Mother? What’s going on? Mother? Don’t leave me, please… What am I going to do?  
 **Mr. Gold:** Your mother did you no favours.  
 **Regina:** Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell.  
 **Mr. Gold:** I did nothing.

  
**Track Thirteen: "[The Last Words You Said](http://open.spotify.com/track/4rNLQ5v76oSQ7gTSr6L832)" -- Sarah Brightman**

_And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room,_  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.

**~ * ~ * ~**  



End file.
